A Night To Remember
by MMFDFanatic
Summary: 16 year old Rae loses her virginity to Finn after they had both had a lot to drink. A few days after sleeping with Finn Rae starts to feel sick and keeps throwing up so she decides to take a pregnancy test and finds out that she is pregnant with Finn's child. I've decided to rewrite it and make it better so review it and let me know how it is
1. Chapter 1

It was the morning after the night before and Rae was pretty sure that she wasn't the only one in her bed tonight. Rae looked at her clock- it was 10:02 am, time to get up. Her mom had already gone to work so she was alone. So she thought. "Hey, um weird turn of events last night huh?" Finn said. And there it was- proof, Finn slept in her bed with her last night. Rae was stunned, she didn't know what to say. "Um, yeah I guess". Finn got out of bed and as he stood looking for his clothes Rae couldn't help staring at his naked ass. It was so fit and tight, Rae couldn't believe she actually lost her virginity last night and to Finn of all people, it was a great feeling. "I should probably go, don't want things to get even more awkward between us than it already is" Finn said. "Yeah, wouldn't want that now would we?". Rae was so stupid, couldn't she think of something better to say in front of that sex-goddess, who by the way was missing his shirt. "Rae, do you know where my shirt is?" Finn asked. Rae didn't know where his shirt was, would he have to go home shirtless she wondered. "Know sorry but if I find it I'll give it back to you" Rae answered. Finn just smiled and walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See you on Friday at the pub Rae" Finn said in a seductive voice.

That was three days away, Rae didn't know if she could wait that long to see his gorgeous face again. Rae went downstairs into the living room and turned on the TV. Rae felt a horrible feeling in her stomach and before very long she could feel herself throwing up, quickly she ran to the bathroom (holding her mouth) and threw up in the toilet. Rae kept doing that for another forty-five minutes. Then there was a knock on the door. "Its open" Rae called. Then Chloe walked in. "Hey, Rae where are ya?" Chloe asked confused thinking that Rae would be in the living room. "Bathroom" Rae called out again. Chloe walked into the bathroom. "Rae, you okay you look like shit?". "Thanks, I feel like shit as well, I've been throwing up for about forty-five minutes non-stop and I have no idea why". "Rae your either pregnant or it's something you've eaten something really bad". Rae thought about it for a moment and realised that she might be pregnant. "I guess I should get a pregnancy test or something then" Rae pointed out. "Yeah, I'll come with ya to buy one if ya want". Chloe added. Rae thought about it for a moment before answering. "Yeah Chloe, that would be nice". "I just gotta ask one tiny question, who is the father?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Finn". Rae wanted to be honest with Chloe and not have anymore secrets. Chloe was speechless. "Are you sure?" Chloe asked warily. "Of course I'm sure, it's not like I've slept with anyone else". Rae answered nonchalantly. "Okay, your not gonna like this but I fancy Finn and I think he likes me to". Chloe admitted snottily. "Nah, I'm fine with it, anyway me and Finn are just mates. Look I wanna get the pregnancy test out of the way so can we just go now?" Rae added impatiently. "Sure, no problem" Chloe responded. As they were walking down the road to the shops all Rae could think about was why was it her in the position and not Chloe. Rae and Chloe walked into the shops and went straight to the feminine care aisle and started looking at all the pregnancy tests. Rae told Chloe to go grab a basket. Rae was gonna by all the brands to make sure she knew for definite if she was pregnant or not. About a minute later Chloe came back with the basket. Rae put fifteen pregnancy tests into the baskets. "Are you really gonna pee on all of them?" Chloe asked curiously looking worried. "Yeah, well maybe not all of them but at least six of them, I have to be completely sure Chlo" Rae answered. "Okay, lets go pay for them then. Just and Rae and Chloe were walking up to the counter Rae spotted Finn. "Finn" Chloe called flirtatiously. Finn walked over to Rae and Chloe without looking Rae in the eye. "Hey , what you two doing here?" Finn asked absentmindedly. "We could ask you the same thing" Chloe answered seductively. Chloe was looking at Finn like she wanted to do it with him right now in the shop. "Um, just shopping for me mom" Finn answered. "Me and Rae were just-". Rae cut Chloe off then in fear that she might say something. "We were just shopping for dog food" Rae answered. Rae knew that Finn knew she didn't have a dog but sometimes she just got so nervous around him that her says the first thing that comes into her head and that was dog food. "You don't have a dog Rae". Finn replied sounding confused. "I gotta go so I'll see you down the pub on Friday Finn" Rae said. Rae just walked straight out then, forgetting to pay for the pregnancy tests. Realising what she had done she walked back into the shop and payed for them.

"These for you?" The woman at the counter asked suspiciously.

"No, for a friend" Rae answered. Rae had to lie because Lincolnshire was such a small town that everybody knew everybody and it would soon get back to her mom. Rae grabbed the bag and walked out of the shop grabbing Chloe arm who was still talking to Finn. Finn was looking disinterested by the minute. "Chloe, come on now" Rae called annoyed. "See you Friday Finn" Chloe said to Finn. Then Chloe walked out of the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Rae and Chloe got back to Rae's about 20 minutes later and Rae ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Chloe waited in Rae's bedroom. Thankfully Rae had already had a lot of juice earlier in the morning so she could get on with the tests. Rae peed on nine of the tests and they all said positive so Rae knew that she was definitley pregnant. Rae went back into her room and found Chloe looking through magazines. Rae looked at Chloe in despair. "Are you?" Chloe asked. "Yeah" Was all Rae could reply with. Rae sat down on her bed and Chloe went into the bathroom and looked at the tests. "You peed on nine of them?" Chloe asked. "Yeah, I had to be sure" Rae said blankly. "Shit Rae I'm so sorry" Chloe said her voice filled with actual concern.


End file.
